Give em hell kid
by xXxchemicalxnightmarexXx
Summary: Reneesme all grown up. But were's jake?
1. Chapter 1

If you were here I'd never have a fear.  
So go on live your life.  
But I miss you more than I did yesterday.  
You're so far away.  
So c'mon show me how.  
'Cause I mean this more than words can ever say.

_give em hell kid!-mcr_  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++====

I pulled my sleeve down a bit more as I walked into my house. Yesterday had been one of the best days ever. First me and Matt ward went to a gig to see green day, I swear to god Billie Joe was still one of the sexiest guys ever. After we met up with Kate, Andy, Lilly, john and mark and got totally wasted at there house, we then from there all went and got a tattoo on the tops of all our arms. I got a banner saying

Three cheers to another chemical romance with a picture of tomb stone with the letters J.b on it. It was awesome. I loved mcr they were like my whole life. I pushed the door open singing all that I'm living for in my head so my dad wouldn't read my mind and know what we all did. It wasn't pretty they were all there uncle Em and uncle Jazz aunty rose and Alice as well as grandma and grandpa. They all looked very angry and extremely pissed of but that was nothing compared to the look on mum and dad's face. I swear if looks could kill. I sighed and dropped my bag on the floor by the door. Mentally preparing myself. _Okay just don't think about today and especially not matt kissing you like there was no tomorrow his warm hand on your face… _I heard my dad growl and take a step forward. Making a mental note to slap myself later I started singing 'give em hell kid' as loud as my mind could, _that shut him up ha!_ I looked at them all again quickly going threw all of my comebacks; I decided to pretend that none of them were there. Avoiding the situation. I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and put both my headphones in playing bullet for my valentine as loud as I could. I started to walk towards my room, I got passed everyone and started going up the stairs. I thought I had actually got away with it when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. _Damn so close!,_ reluctantly I turned around, taking one of the headphones out of my ears, _maybe I could just skip the whole chat and listen to music while they yelled, yep good plan_.

"I don't think so" I heard my dad say and before I could protest uncle Em had grabbed my iPod and was holding it out of my reach.

"What unfair!" I yelled as he pocketed it, _how could they take away my sanity?!?!?_ _Evil people_! I walked over to stand in the centre of the group, I always ended up hear anyways.

"Let's got on with it then, I do have a life you now" I told them all and they all looked towards my mum and dad. My mum was the one to speak first

"Nessie baby" she started softly, but that made me lose it. _How dare she use that nickname how dare she! I was so mad I could explode, I know all over a nickname. Okay so maybe I was a bit emotional but serious I have a good reason_!

"That's not my name" I told her, my words dripping in venom (not literally, I'm not that like a vampires)

"But sweet heart, that's what we've always called you" she said and I mentally flipped her of in my head getting a look from my dad, _Ow Yer need music erm ah! Helena!_

"Not my name, end of. Now say what you have to say" I told her.

My dad took over after that.

"Do you even know what time it is?" he asked, _time for you to fuck of out of my life already?_ I answered inside my head.

"Reneesme Cullen don't you ever use that kind of language ever again!" he scolded, _bloody mind reader reading my mind all the fucking time!_ I shouted in my mind

"I didn't say anything" I told him icily, and he looked at my furiously. _Ha serves him right._

"And yes I believe its 11:30" I answered his question and looked at the both flicking my dyed black hair over my shoulder.

"And what, were you doing for the whole 34 hours while you were gone?" Dad asked, by that time Jasper and Alice had moved the family into the other room to give us some 'privacy' Yer right my arse, we all knew they could here almost every word we said.

"That's none of your business" I said looking him strait in the eye

"Your our daughter and that makes everything you do our business". He said matter of factley

"No wrong answer, it makes you **think** everything I do is your business when in reality it isn't" I told him smirking, I heard uncle em snigger in the other room.

"We just worry about you sweetie" my mum said, trying to defuse the situation.

_Ha-Ha you wouldn't be thinking that if you saw my new mcr piece_.

"What did you do?" my dad asked me. _Shit fucking mind reader_.

"And stop using that kind of language" He yelled.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled back.

"What did you do?" he asked again, trying in vain to keep the anger out of it.

"Nothing" I said

"Tell me"

"No"

"Reneesme" he warned

"Nope"

"If you don't tell me in the ne…." His threat was interrupted my phone going off.

I flipped it open it was matt, my heart did a summersault, and the whole house heard it_. Damn heart!_ I couldn't very much not answer so I clicked accept and put the phone to my ear

"Yellow?" I asked

"Ren baby what's up?" He asked, _god he was so sexy; I swear I could just jump him right now_. I heard my dad growl, bloody mind reader!

"Nothing much babes. Parents giving me the whole lecture thing. If I'm honest it's getting really old right now" I said looking at the anger coming of my parents.

"Ow shame. Hay did you mum and dad find out about your tattoo yet? my dad liked flipped when he…." I didn't hear the rest of what he said because the room was yet again filled with 8 very angry vampires.

"Erm baby I'm going to have to go, looks like someone was listening to our Convo" I told him turning slightly away so I didn't have to look them in the eye.

"Ow shit babes I'm sorry, I promise to spring you later alright, love ya" he said _Ow good he was coming over. He wanted to see me again, yay!_

"Love you to later's babes" I then hung up and faced the room_._

"Please tell me you didn't" My mum was usually totally understanding were full of rage. _Ow shit_

"I didn't" _not get a tattoo, hahaha I'm too good_.

I heard my dad growl again _fucking mind reader should just get laid or something argh!_

"Edward" she asked looking at him, he nodded and the whole house went completely silent.

"Were?" She asked looking at me as if I just killed someone._ Over reacting fucking hypocrites._

"The whole of my back" I answered. And she shook here head angrily

"Why would you do something like that?" She asked.

"I felt like it" _I miss him._

"You do realise you will have that for the rest of your life?" She said

"Yep" _I will love him for the rest of my life._

"What could possible be so important you will want it etched onto your skin for rest of eternity? She asked, everyone had left the room; it was just me, mum and dad again. Mum was shooting daggers at me while dad was looking at me funny.

_What's his problem?_

"Show me" She ordered again and I sighed exasperated lifting up my sleeve and showing them my new tattoo. When they saw it they both flipped again. They HATED my chemical romance. They hated the lyrics. They hated how they dressed. And they hated how I would basely worship the ground they walked on.

"You got a my chemical romance tattoo?" My dad yelled at me and Alice and jasper came running into the room. Alice put her arm on Edward while Jasper just stood behind her.

"Edward, Bella chill or you will regret it" Alice told them glancing over at me worriedly. But my mum wasn't finished.

"This is so stupid. This is unimportant. Why would you even do that? I don't understand. You do realise they don't even know u exist don't you? You're just another fan to them!" That hurt me real bad. I knew she was right but it felt good to think that they cared about all there fans. I know they did it was just there were so many of us. And who else do I have besides them and matt. My whole world ended when he did. Didn't she understand? My tears filled with tears as depression clouded me. I remembered all the times were I sat in my room music blasting and cried. I just cried. Cried for all that I lost. And it hurt me.

I saw jasper and dad look at each other. Jasper was gasping from the amount of emotion coming from me and dad was just blank as he watched how I had suffered. They all thought that I got over it. I only truly was myself when I was grieving in my room when nobody else could see and this was breaking him to see how much I was affected. He had no idea.

"Well tell me?" My mum asked. She was still angry with me. But she didn't understand. She didn't know. She has no idea how I feel. I lost it then and the tears started to fall. I hadn't cried in front of her in two years. I hadn't cried since I found out the news. She took a step back shocked.

"WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?!?!" I yelled at her.

My dad whispered something to her. A name that sent my word crashing down. Two words. Jacob black. I couldn't breath. The pain of losing him hitting me in great waves. I fell back onto the steps remembering the day I heard the news.

Sorry had this idea, Had to right it review??

Btw sorry for making reneesme a lil bit emo/gothic

could not resist!

xx


	2. This is how i disappear

Hi yer so this is how jake died...hoope u like...

* * *

"WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?!?!" I yelled at her.

My dad whispered something to her. A name that sent my word crashing down. Two words. Jacob black. I couldn't breath. The pain of losing him hitting me in great waves. I fell back onto the steps remembering the day I heard the news.

*flashback"

I was sitting in the living room with rose, Alice, Em and jazz. I was waiting for Jacob to come and pick me up. We had been dating for three years now and we were going on our first holiday together. Away from everyone for the first time ever. I was very excited. I couldn't sit still. Me and aunty Alice had packed and repacked my bag's and had so many shopping trips that even Alice was a bit put out. Just then mum came into the room followed By my dad and a boy knew as Seth. The boy looked like he had been crying his eyes were blood shot and mum looked devastated as did my dad. My heart dropped. What had happened? They walked over and sat on the sofa opposite me. Everyone was looking at me. What was going on?

"Nessie….baby girl…I…you see…" She couldn't continue she just sobbed into her hands. Of course no tears fell but still. My heart was going crazy. _What's going on?_ _Where's Jake?_ My dad looked at me. His face unreadable.

_Had something happened? Was it Jake? Ow god! Please make it not be Jake_ He sighed pulling his hands throw his messy bronze hair.

"It's Jake… he…he died" he said. I looked at him. Why was he joking about stuff like this? I don't understand, where's Jake?

He sighed. Shaking his head. The boy, Seth, was whimpering. His hands shaking. That's when I noticed the blood on his t-shirt. Jakes blood.

"Reneesme I'm so sorry, there was nothing we could do he…." His voice was shaking; he was still so young looking. I reached out a hand and touched His arm.

I watched how Jake had been fighting a new born who was looking for me. How it had stuck a metal pole right threw his chest. His face contorted with agony as his screams ripped throw the air. There was a sudden pain so intense I could feel it shredding away, Right threw my heart. I let go. I couldn't breath; everything was swimming in front of me. The agony of losing him was killing me.

"NO PLEASE NO. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? NO. NOT HIM. NOT MY JACOB. PLEASE GOD NO!" my whole family was sobbing for me. Uncle jasper had to leave the room because the pain was too much for him. But I didn't care. I was dying I could feel it. My heart was being ripped from me. My soul. I dropped to my knees grabbing my long curly hair and pulled it. My body shaking with my tears. As I rocked forwards and backwards. _Not him. Not my Jake. No. this isn't happening _my dad came down beside me and pulled my arms away from me. I looked into his face. Tears dripping from my long eyelashes. Even though I knew it was pointless. I needed to try.

"Daddy pleases. Bring him back" I asked my voice no more then a whisper He was shaking his head. At me. His face contorted in pain.

"We can bring him back, we can. We can change him can't we? Tell me that we can tell me that we can bring him back" I was begging now I knew it was the end. I knew he was gone forever.

"We can't sweetie. I'm sorry we can't" He whispered his voice barely audible. I pulled away from him. And sat down. My mother came over to me and grabbed me, pulling me into a tight hug, but I didn't hug back, I couldn't. Everyone around the room was kneeling down, each one trying to comfort me in some way, but it didn't work. I couldn't feel anything. I stood up, I felt my dad put an arm on my shoulder but I pushed it of, I walked inhumanly towards the door. I then I ran, I ran to Jake, and all I can remember is his face as I placed my hand upon it, how cold he felt. How dead.

Many times I had watched my relatives replay what had happened that night in there minds. There was a girl. She was kneeling on the floor, her hands in the air. Her head thrown back, screaming to the sky. Huge black clouds smothered the sky above her. And her face, I will never forget it; she was in total agony. Her suffering was so well drawn upon her face that I could almost hear her heart shatter. In front of her was a body. Someone had apparently died. There was blood surrounding them both and the chest of the person on the floor was ripped open; the blood was splattered against them both, tangling the bangs of the man on the floor, who looked just like him, just like my Jake. And the girl, the girl was me.

Just so u no got the insperation for this story from

crystalcrash on ficwad and her story The Savior of the Damned.

u should check it out

.com/story/85852


End file.
